Holding Out
by Amritzcrackers
Summary: A new Job comes in for Leyna. Her client turns out to be a handsome young man looking for his brother. He offers her a large amount for the job so she accepts. However her companion Rhen is suspicious, there is something their not being told.


Chapter 1

The sun was just beyond the cloud, casting a dim light into the office. The large bookshelves giving off a warm glow from their oak built. The rectangular office was lined with shelves filled with books on both sides, on the north side was a large arch window reaching from the floor to the ceiling. Beautiful red and gold curtains lined the window and in front of it sat a heavy mahogany desk. The south side had a pair of French doors which had intricate designs carved into the wood. In the middle of the rectangular office was a Persian rug and two leather chairs facing the desk. The office slash library was a perfect place to meet clients who were eager for Leyna's help. Most of whom were either human or her own, vampires. She preferred her clients to be vampires however she never refused any wealthy human no matter how annoying they were. Her only goal was to do her job and finish it with a hundred percent guarantee. Leyna sat down in the chair and placed her legs on the desk. Her black pointed toe pumps hung on her feet as she placed her head against the chair and closed her eyes. It had been a hectic week with three appointment all of which had been about company theft. It seemed that the company run by humans had a thief in the executive board who was stealing the company's profits causing an uproar among the employees. They had every right since that was their hard earned money so her job was to weed the bastard out, return the money and place him in jail. She had shocked the board members when she got the measly job done so quickly when it had taken them a months to get even a single lead. Then again they did not know she was a vampire.

Her thoughts kept running through her head and she could feel sleep creeping over her. Her eyelids and body felt heavy. She was just about to pass out when a loud knock jolted her awake. She was about to curse the person who had disturbed her but realized she knew who it was and smiled.

"Enter" she mumbled her voice too low for normal ears. The heavy doors were opened with one hand and a tall body entered. His broad shoulders framed with muscles flowed into thick arms and big hands. His chest was visible through the black t shirt and his thick hair brushed back from his face. The man was definitely dangerous and even more gorgeous. He gave a bow and walked up to the desk. Leyna shuddered as he got close, she could feel his brown eyes skimming her with question.

"Mistress,"he said politely "You should rest in your bed."

Leyna shook her head and sighed. "Rhen stop with the politeness it makes me uncomfortable. I have told you fifty times to call me Leyna. Mistress makes me sound like an old woman who plays with young boys or a man's second woman whom he keeps locked up in a basement." She looked at him " shall I go on?"

He grimaced "No."

She gave him a dimpled smile. "Did I get my point across?"

He nodded

"Come and sit" she patted the desk. He came over to her and sat on the edge of the desk only inches from her. His thick and long legs reaching the floor, the large oak desk had nothing on him. Leyna took her feet off and stood up. She ran a hand over his arm feeling him shudder. Placing her left leg over his she sat on him, both face to face. Rhen smirked and brought his hand up her legs then her waist. He forced her closer so there noses were touching and her hips against his manhood.

"So shall I go to bed?" Leyna mocked.

"Not unless I am coming mistr.. My lady" It would take him awhile to get over that.

She leaned in and licked his upper lip and whispered, "Leyna."

A growl escaped from his throat as he repeated, "Leyna."

She could feel the thing under her harden and brush against her. Leyna licked his lower lip, she teased him with her tongue keeping out of reach from a kiss. Only tracing his soft lips and rubbing herself on his manhood.

He tightened his hold around her waist. "Teasing is not very nice."

"Who said I was nice."

"I know you, you are selfless, kind and beauti.." Leyna interrupted him before he could finish. She kissed him hard and after a few seconds he started moving his tongue into her mouth. When he finally split her lips to enter and play with her tongue she let out a moan. His tongue moving along her mouth and touching her fangs, caressing them making them throb. His hand moved from her waist to her butt and gave a squeeze lifting her up and moving her so she lay flat on the desk under him. His huge body covered hers with ease making her feel tiny. However she was not small, her body was tall and muscular with just the right amount of softness in the right places. After all she lived off of veggies, fruit, natural proteins, and blood.

He lifted his black t shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. The fine lines and tension of his stomach made her smile, he was all muscle. His dark brown hair was thick and shiny, he preferred it out of his face so he usually ran his hand through it to pull it back. His big brown eyes look exactly like the Bollywood actor Arjun Rampal and his lean face like that of the polo player Nacho Figueras.

He reached for the zipper of his pants but Leyna placed a hand on his arm.

She shook her head. "Not today."

He stared at her with a disappointed look. "Blood then, you have not fed for two weeks."

Rhen leaned back to stand in front of her, Leyna lifted her self up and brought her arms around his neck. He bent his head and grabbed her thighs pulled her towards the edge of the desk wrapping her legs around his hips. Leyna's fangs throbbed and elongated. After licking the soft skin and finding the vein she bit into his neck.. He groaned as she took from him his hands running along her back. Every pull gave him great pleasure and her certain satisfaction, she was famished. The blood was warm and sweet with a little bit of spice, it was unique and delicious. after all it was from Rhen she didn't expect anything less. His fingers dug into her as he let out a moan. The sound gave her excitement and she pulled from his neck with more force. He quivered beneath her. She let her hands trail down from his chest to his abdomen. The muscles tensed as her fingers trailed the lines, feeling their intricacy while she continued to explore. He breathed heavenly his hot breath near her face and she stopped just at the edge of his pants. She had said no so it would be mean to antagonize him. After she knew it was enough she pulled her fangs out slowly hearing him groan again. A little bit of blood dripped down his neck, Leyna licked it clean and then licked his puncture wounds a few times until it started healing.

Rhen grabbed the desk to steady himself. The dizziness was not from loss of blood heck he was a huge ass vampire that was nothing. It was from the the extreme pleasure he had just experienced it was very intimate and was usually reserved for mates but Leyna was close enough with him where it was not awkward. She knew Rhen wouldn't mind if they mated he would probably be glad but she just couldn't, not right now.

There was too much going on and too many dangers. No one bothered him because they thought he was a servant. If they mated then his life could be targeted in exchange for hers. How could she bear to do that, the only reason she had even let him be by her side was because he was a extremely persistent son of a bitch. However over the years his presence had grown on her and now whenever he is absent for a probable cause, it made her feel awkward.

He sat in her chair and rested his head back. "Damn," he muttered. "That was something."

The light from the window contoured the fine lines on his face. She admired them, tracing them with her eyes. He was gorgeous and he was all hers. A smirk crossed her face as she thought of the wild nights they had together. He definitely knew his stuff and how to use it.

"Anyway this was not the reason I needed to see you." He ran another hand through his hair, "we have a job."

The serious look on his face tightened his jaw. Leyna sat on the edge of the desk and folded her arms.

"Oh, what kind of job?" She asked.

"He is a vampire, which I am thankful for, looking for his brother."

"Hmm well I'm up for family matters."

"It sounds interesting but I feel like there is more to it."

Leyna shrugged, "It doesn't matter we do our job then we get paid and everyone goes home happy."

She looked out at the woods through the large window. The wind swayed the trees back and forth and the clouds in the shapes of very fluffy cotton balls. It was a beautiful day in mid June and the perfect setting for a summer romance like the ones in the silly books she read when there were no jobs to complete. Leyna placed her hand under the sunlight that streamed into the room, the warmth engulfing her turned into ashes in the sunlight huh? Well she was just fine! Whoever thought of that was quite smart. Walking in the sunlight allowed us to blend in more easily and the common notion that vampires burned in sunlight kept the race hidden for centuries. No one questioned your being when you stood in the sun's rays unharmed...well besides the skin cancer and all. It was too bad for humans.

"So what's the whole story on the brothers?" Leyna asked.

Rhen shifted in the chair and brought his long legs up on the desk, "I'm not sure myself but you have a meeting with him in an hour."

"You should have mentioned that sooner."

"Sorry, but after the blood sucking I get a little dazed."

Leyna shook her head and got off the desk. She walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Rhen asked as he got up.

Mira turned at the door and smiled. "I'm hungry."

He returned a smile of his own and walked up to her. "Your cooking is disastrous so allow me."

She winked at him, "Yeah well who said I was planning on cooking."

" Then it was a command?"

She shrugged, lifted herself to her toes and kissed his cheek. "Sort of, but first put on your shirt. Your bare body is very distracting."

A smirk touched his lips but before he could make a smart remark Leyna ran out the door as fast as her supernatural legs could. Once she reached the kitchen she laughed at the annoyance he must be feeling. If she had stayed a moment longer with him bare and so close, there would be nothing stopping them not even her strong self control.


End file.
